


Карусели

by leoriel



Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Fifty Shades of Grey (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В современном мире богам приходится непросто</p>
            </blockquote>





	Карусели

Тень узнает ее по следам от веревки. Двум стыдливо прикрытых цацками алым полосам. На ней платье цвета взбитого крема, волосы собраны в хвост, на запястьях сияют стеклянные бусины. Она выглядит столь же одинокой, как та девочка в газете, что пыталась пришить своему братику пуговицы вместо глаз. По совету Среды Тень ищет рядом с ней бога. Всегда есть тот, кто связывает ее запястья, тушит об нее сигареты и пьет страх вместо русской водки. Старым богам нужен страх и повиновение, страх и кровь. Богам нужна жертва.   
«Ты поймешь, увидев ее, – обещала Заря Вечерняя, расчесывая косы, – у вас на двоих одна карта. Повешеный».  
У касс она рассчитывается платиновой кредиткой. Краем глаза Тень успевает разглядеть инициалы и автоматом запоминает номер, дату выдачи и инициалы. Ее зовут Анастейша Грей, она недавно делала себе новую карточку.  
Мисс (или миссис?) Грей метко стреляет в тире. Три раза – все в яблочко. Анастейша улыбается и забирает огромного плюшевого медведя. Тень качает головой, когда она, краснея, передаривает медведя первой попавшейся маленькой девочке. Ей стыдно.   
Тень незаметен, но подошедший спутник Анастейши – выхолощенная обложками гламурных журналов, высокими небоскребами, брендовыми шмотками пустота. Серость.   
– Кристиан, – восторженно выдыхает Анастейша, когда человек, связывавший ей запястья и хлеставший по заднице так, что она еле ходит, целует ее в лобик.   
Анастейша почитает его, но Кристиан не настоящий бог. Не один из тех грозных старых богов, что видел в своих видениях Тень.   
Он зря теряет время, но за его время теперь платит Среда. На американских горках Тень садится в пятый ряд и наблюдает за тем, как Кристиан поправляет ее растрепавшийся хвостик, а потом выигрывает ей медведя. Пытается. Два раза из троих он мажет, психует и вываливает на стол в тире бумажник, Анастейша шепчет, что ей не нужен медведь. Ошивающийся поблизости телохранитель предлагает им помочь. Тень ловит его внимательный взгляд и заходит в комнату страха – только призрака приводит с собой.   
«Ты едва ему не попался, – отчитывает его Лора и тут же, смягчившись, добавляет. – Я могла бы поцеловать тебя, бобик. Мои поцелуи как амулет».   
Лора хорошо целовалась, может быть, он сможет полюбить ее мертвой. Мертвые головы клоунов согласно кивают в такт. В конце концов это всего лишь привкус разлагающейся плоти во рту; люди делают друг с другом вещи гораздо хуже.   
«Мы купим мятную жвачку», – предлагает Лора.   
Когда телохранитель Греев скрывается из виду Тень видит, как Кристиан подает Анастейше руку, чтобы она могла вылезти из вагонетки американских горок. Ее рука чуть дрожит, и Тень готов поклясться, что не от высоты? Чем они занимались на горках – он приказал ей отсосать ему в мертвой петле?   
«На большой скорости – это не так уж страшно, – со знанием дела говорит Лора. Тень хочет свалить отсюда к чертовой матери. Никогда не видеть Анастейшу Грей и ее муженька. – Я сказала что-то не то, бобик?».   
Среда приказал ждать. Старые боги ужасно капризны на этот счет.   
Тень ждет. Кристиан успел бы не только еще раз трахнуть Анастейшу, перегнув ее через карусели, но и живьем содрать с нее кожу.   
Остается всего одна карусель – на предпоследнюю Тень покупает билет и садится на последний ряд, когда происходит чудо. Кристиан лапает грудь Анастейши, и воздух вокруг них взрывается ворохом розовых блесток. Слышны звуки самбы, Тень замечает рядом с Анастейшей смазанный танцующий силуэт.   
Похоже на часть представления. Это же Диснейленд. Стырь ее хрустальную обувь и выиграй право лапать ее за сиськи. Через мгновение силуэт меркнет, Тень щурится, когда хвост аттракциона достигает той же точки. Он зря боялся – никаких блесток.  
«Поэтому ты не хотел, чтобы на свадьбе в нас кидали рисом?» – вздыхает Лора.   
Тень встряхивает головой в надежде, что видение вернется или, скорее, чтобы не слышать больше ее голос.   
Царицу Савскую недавно мертвой нашли в подворотне. Что если Анастейша – Далила, которая еще не решилась срезать Самсону волосы или Пандора, не успевшая заглянуть в сундук, не видавшая зеркал Медуза Горгона?  
И момент истины. Кристиан подсаживает Анастейшу на спину льва из страны Оз, телохранитель останавливается на Бэмби, себе Грей выбирает сказочного Серого Волка. Тень хмурится – это его волк, но карусель вот-вот тронется, приходится сесть на быка. Краем уха он слышит ругательства Среды, который с трудом взгромождается на медведя.   
Старик врал, что бог Анастейши его не жалует, поэтому он появится в последний момент. Как фокусник. Хотя скорее он просто ненавидит гребаные аттракционы – так же сильно, как ненавидит их Тень.  
На этот раз нет взрыва блесток и звуков ламбады, запястья Анастейши кровоточат – в тех местах, где стеклянные бусины касались кожи. Серебряная цепочка браслета краснеет. И время останавливается – для мистера Грея, его телохранителя и его жены. Для всех, кроме Среды, Тени и…  
Богиня Анастейши носит длинную розовую тогу и крепко обнимает свою любимую жрицу за шею устланной перстнями рукой. Или душит.   
Тень любуется ей, больше не перед кем не таясь – ее крутыми бедрами, полными грудями, раскосыми темными глазами. От ее улыбки бросает в жар, кровь приливает к паху, он знает, что время вскоре вернет ход, нельзя отпускать поручни и все же едва не срывается вниз.   
– Тебе возводили храмы, – голос Среды спасает Тень от того, что его внутренности размазало бы по карусели. Очень бы глупо вышло. – Приносили в жертву коров. И где все это теперь? Разве честно, что они отобрали у тебя все? Разве не должна ты первая была откликнуться на мой зов?  
Богиня Анастейши смеется, когда он говорит про коров, и спрашивает:  
– Ну, и где твои виселицы, где твои поля брани, Один?  
– Ты боишься, дочь Сина, сестра Мардука. Ты как мышь забилась в угол, отринув свое имя. Твоя жрица, – Среда показывает на замершую изваянием Анастейшу. – Так ли хорошо она восславляет тебя?  
– Каждую ночь, – богиня наклоняется и нежно целует Анастейшу в шею. – Каждую ночь она восславляет меня. Свою Внутреннюю Богиню, Богиню своего Лона. Во время соития и до него. После, лежа в блаженной неге. Когда губы возлюбленного касаются ее тела.   
– Ты держишься за одну единственную смертную, когда могла бы собирать дань с сотен.   
– Ты совсем сбрендил, если думаешь, что победа в войне принесет тебе сотни поклонников. Сколотил бы лучше рок-группу. Или комунну хиппи. И сектантов сейчас больше веры, чем у нас. Я пробовала идти в ноги со временем. Думаешь, круто быть богиней отсоса за десять баксов? Мне стоило подождать, когда меня прирезали бы, как Билкис?  
– То есть этот мудила тоже в твою честь ее пиздит? – Тень не собирался ничего такого говорить. Он никогда не был остроумен, но иногда слова, как мелкие камешки, трудно удержать во рту.   
– Он не мудила, а доминант!   
– Угу, кстати я – Тор. Забыл представиться.   
– У него было тяжелое детство. И он миллионер. До того, как она прочитала в журнале, что у каждой Женщины есть Внутренняя Богиня, то должна была спьяну отдаться бедному фотографу. Или сыну владельца магазина у стенда с кабельными стяжками. Разве это лучшая участь? Или эта ее соседка. Если бы не Культ Кавано у нее в голове, я бы давно послала на ее подружку не грипп, а чуму.   
– И сколько осталось жить мистеру Грею? – дружелюбно спрашивает Среда. – Неделя, две? Иштар, ты же никогда не была богиней сутяжничества. Как и богиней подчинения и боли. Его развлечения – не в твоем духе, значит, ты от него избавишься. Он проблема, а я мог бы по-дружески послать по его душу убийц. Или видишь моего друга Тень? Он готов его порешить просто по доброте душевной.   
– Грей нужен нам. Он еще не знает, что она зачала его дитя. И мне нужно избавиться от пары людей.   
– Затрахаешь до смерти? – Тень не помнит ничего из шумерской мифологии, но близко знает пару богинь.   
– Если подойдешь ближе, сладенький, – обещает Иштар.   
– Да за это время нас выпилят к едреной фене, – в сторону говорит Среда и обращается к Тени: – Ты бы держался покрепче, не ровен час ебнешься.   
– Да. Придет час, и я снова возвышусь. Анастейша сейчас пишет книгу. Мое священное писание. Как только она закончит – я завладею миллионами душ. Покажу им их тайные страсти, тайные желания и…   
Когда Тень приходит в себя, то телохранитель мистера Грея пинает его ногами. И во рту не хватает шести зубов. Кажется, он упал с карусели. Или лобзал Анастейшу Грей в десна, приняв ее за Иштар.   
– Говорил же ебнешься, – говорит Среда, смотревший в другую сторону, когда Тень избивали. – Книгу она напишет. Из этих богинь литературы только Кали и осталась в веках. И то, потому что книга-то была толковая – с картинками! А Иштар рисует еще хуже, чем танцует.


End file.
